Habble Landing Shipyards
Habble Landing Shipyards aka Landing Shipyards — Shipyards (for the Shipyards at Habble Morning, see Fleet Shipyards) About Habble Landing Shipyards are shipyards for Fleet and and merchant airships. It is located about halfway up Spire Albion in Habble Landing. History The inhabitants of Habble Landing wore a hole in the Spirestone wall of their Habble and built an airship port or themselves. It took a generation to accomplish it. It cut the time it took to transport goods in half. It was a great benefit to the craftsmen and merchants of Landing—increasing the wealth to nearly that of Habble Morning.Aeronaut's Windlass, ch. 14 Description The docks were made of wooden platforms that hung in open air from the side of the Spire. Massive numbers of people arriving moving a step at a time in line to funnel through a narrow doorway where they go through a security check by armed Guardsmen. Entering Habble Landing the ceilings were half the height of Habble Morning and it was thick with people—more than Morning. Right at the entrance to the Shipyards were dozens of vendors selling trinkets an foods with savory scents. Ship Docking * Ships entering Landing must wait their turn for a berth.Aeronaut's Windlass, ch. 23 * Ships get signaled in by men with colored flags, then dock at wooden platforms.Aeronaut's Windlass, ch. 24 Security * Spirearch's Guard Vendors The area surrounding the Landing Shipyard was was a gallery area busy with vendors and stalls selling trickets, keepsakes and food. A new arrival could hire a "runner" to guide them to their destination.Aeronaut's Windlass, ch. 24 Personnel / Workers * Signalmen — signal ships in for landing with colored flags.Aeronaut's Windlass, ch. 24 * Vendors * Runners Aeronaut's Windlass, ch. 24 * Spirearch's Guard Aeronaut's Windlass, ch. 24 * Dockworkers Aeronaut's Windlass, ch. 60, p. 530 * Stevedores Aeronaut's Windlass, ch. 60, p. 530 Known Airships * AMS Predator — Captain: Francis Grimm * AFS Valiant — Flagship of Commodore Alexander Bayard * Mistshark — smuggling merchant ship — Captain: Calliope Ransom * Pikers Airship (name not mentioned) Details Aeronaut's Windlass, ch. , p. Connections * Habble Landing * Spire Albion * Lord Albion, Spirearch * Team: Gwen, Benedict, Bridget, Rowl, Folly, Efferus Effrenus Ferus * Francis Grimm * Predator Crew: Kettle, Creedy, Stern, Journeyman... * Calliope Ransom * Mistshark * Alexander Bayard * Auroran Marines * Sycorax Cavendish * Sark * Major Renaldo Espira * Diego Ciriaco * Lift Crystal, Trim crystals, Core Crystals, Lumin crystals * Etheric cannon * Etheric webbing Events (Spoiler section) 1. Aeronaut's Windlass While Predator awaits a berth at Landing, Alexander Bayard visits Captain Grimm—wants him back with Fleet—wants him as his Flag captain.Aeronaut's Windlass, ch. 23 We see the arrival at Landing Shipyards through Rowl's eyes.Aeronaut's Windlass, ch. 24 Predator got a shipment of Crystals—Lift Crystal and Trim crystals—from Lancaster Vattery, sent by the Spirearch. Aeronaut's Windlass, ch. 28 Calliope Ransom, caption of the Mistshark, came aboard to offer Grimm a job, he turned her down.Aeronaut's Windlass, ch. 31 Sycorax Cavendish tells Grimm and Ferus that she has Folly and Bridget prisoner and she demands that Ferus give her his wagons filled with his collection. He agrees—which causes him to go into a kind of coma, only Folly can fix it.Aeronaut's Windlass, ch. 46 Journeyman and Gwen install the crystals.Aeronaut's Windlass, ch. 49 Gwen and Journeyman fire up the new crystals. Then explosions occur—the Auroran Marines are headed for the Mistshark. The Mistshark is preparing to use their Etheric cannons and launching their webbing to take off, with the Marines. Journeyman says Predator must get its shroud up.Aeronaut's Windlass, ch. 58 Grimm leads his crew and Team to the shipyards. They find Guardsmen bodies at the gate—they died defending the exit. Mistshark hovered about a hundred yards out, Fires were scattered around, several docked ships were on fire. Mistshark kept blasting until all the decking and all the Airships fell off the side of Spire Albion along with Dockworkers. When the cannon fire reached Predator, she vanished.Aeronaut's Windlass, ch. 60, Journeyman plans to take Predator in a dive to escape the Mistshark's cannon if only he and Gwen can get wired an activated in time.Aeronaut's Windlass, ch. 61 Grimm is heartbroken. Plans to take care of his men and the wounded. The ship rises. They prepare to catch Mistshark using Folly's ability to track her masters collection.Aeronaut's Windlass, ch. 62, p. 2. The Olympian Affair Book References Category:Locations Category:Fleet Category:Habble Landing